Iodine
by IamPiperdaughterofAphrodite
Summary: 9th in the Jena Alphabet Challenge. My word was Iodine deticated to I am Thalia daughter of Zeus because she kept begging for jeyna!:


**Hey!**

**this is for Payson-Nicky-Forever's Alphabet challenge!  
**

**my letter was I and Reyna gave me the word Iodine  
**

**I hope you enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or the awesome couple known as Jeyna  
**

**Detication: This chapter is deticated to I am Thalia daughter of Zeus who kept begging me for some jeyna.**

* * *

"Where is she?" Jason checked his watch in frustration. 9:06. She was six minutes late. Jason sighed and put his head in his hands. Who was he kidding? Reyna obviously didn't want to date him and skipped out. All she saw of him was as a friend, nothing more. _Idiot! _He banged his head on the table, causing others to stare.

"What's wrong with you Grace?" Jason looked up to see Reyna smirking at him. "Sorry I'm late."

"Oh, it's no problem" Jason sat up hurriedly as he rushed to sit her in the chair. He pulled it out and pushed the chair in once she sat down. He rushed to his chair and sat down.

Reyna was looking at the table curiously. "Shouldn't there be menus?" she thought to herself. Apparently Jason noticed and sheepishly smiled. "I hope you don't mind I already ordered your meal for you. She nodded politely and took a sip of water.

The food arrived around five minutes later. Jason had ordered steak for him and a salad for Reyna. She inwardly smiled, he knew her well, and took a bite of the salad.

After about a minute of uncomfortable silence Jason finally spoke up. So…nice whether we're having lately huh?"

"Oh yeah" Reyna said nodding "very temperate." Oh come on, temperate? Why can't she talk about stuff she actually likes? This is just getting boring, they both knew what had to be sorted out. "Jason, I know what you're thinking."

Jason weakly smiled. "I know, so, are we really dating now?"

Reyna turned away. "I don't know, we're just _really _good friends. I don't know if we could be any more."

Jason leaned forward and took her hand. "We could try?" Reyna turned and blushed. "I-I guess." Jason smiled as he raised his cup. "To going steady?" Reyna rolled her eyes but raised her cup also. "To going steady." They clinked their glasses and finished their meal.

Once they had paid for their meals and exited, Jason spoke up again. "I hope you know you're the best girlfriend I've ever had."

Reyna blushed but rolled her eyes. "We haven't even been dating for a day. How can you be so sure?"

Jason hesitated. "Because I think I love you."

"Oh"

"Yes, now, I'm going to try and kiss you, so please don't lean away."

Reyna nodded and closed her eyes. Jason closed his and leaned in.

However, just before their lips could touch there was a loud bang and a puff of purple…smoke?

Jason pulled away and smelled the air. "What is that?"

Reyna scowled. "Someone just bombed us." Jason nodded as they looked around for the intruder.

Suddenly in the distance they saw the Stoll running away laughing and screaming. "IODINE POWER!" Reyna turned red and started running after then, cursing as she went.

"Sure" Jason muttered. "You let Percy and Annabeth kiss for a minute before interrupting them, but even before I kiss Reyna, they have to iodine us. Typical." Jason groaned and chased after her girlfriend, who was nearly catching up to them.

"Oh, this is going to be interesting."

* * *

**Hoped you enjoyed that Thals and others!**

**okay, so next is the letter J and it's Payson-Nicky-Forever's turn (i'm pretty sure)  
**

**her word is... jitterbug! (it's a dance, look it up :P)  
**

**anyways, here are the rules!: (from PNF's POV)  
**

**-We'll go through the alphabet choosing eachother's words as we go. I just did 'A', so the first person to PM me or review saying they'd like to compete will get their 'B' word from me. Then when they post their story, they will give the 'C' word to the next person on the list.  
-There will be a limited number of people to compete. I want to ensure that every author get to post at least three stories, so maybe 8? If you and another author want to work together in the contest, that's perfectly fine. Just make sure to let me know!  
-All of the one-shots entered _must_ be Jeyna. Jasper or Leyna may be included, but only as a drama-angst starter. None of the stories can end with Jason picking Piper over Reyna, or Reyna (for whatever deluded reason, they've never met!) dating Leo.  
-To join the contest, you must PM me before the next person posts 'B'. After that, the contest is no longer open.  
-You must review every story in the contest if you are part of the contest. It's common courtesy, people.  
-Stories must be one-shots over 500 words.  
-You have 5 days from the day you get your word to post your story.  
-Stories can be future, past, present, or AU as long as all characters used as kept in character.  
-After we get to Z, I'll post a poll on my profile with all 26 stories on it. Everyone can vote for their favorite, and the author who wrote that story wins!**

**so, PNF (gonna just call u that) your word is jitterbug!  
**

**LOL this is random, but isn't Doctor Who AWESOME?! whoohoo David Tennant! (that's the season i'm up to so far, so spoiling!)  
**

**welp, bye!  
**

**-Piper  
**


End file.
